1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-wire electrical discharge machining system, a multi-wire electrical discharge machining apparatus, a power supply device, a multi-wire electrical discharge machining method, a semiconductor substrate, a solar cell substrate, a substrate manufacturing system, and a substrate manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been known a wire saw acting as an apparatus for slicing silicon ingot into multiple thin leaves. There has been also a technique for machining a member to a thin sheet by wire electrical discharge machining.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-248719 discusses a technique in which power is supplied to one place of three wound wires to perform the electrical discharge machining on a semiconductor ingot.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-248719, however, if electric discharge does not occur uniformly and at the same time between a plurality of wires and a workpiece, nothing is discussed about a method for resolving a problem that surplus machining current of portion where the electric discharge does not occur is supplied between specific wire and workpiece where the electric discharge occurs.